Incarnation of the Existential Phenomenon
|image=PKH IncarnationOfTheExistentialCalamity 1.jpg |kanji=化身実存的現象 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Keshin Jitsuzontekigenshō |literal english=Incarnation of the Existential Phenomenon |other names=? |parent jutsu= |jutsu rank= |jutsu classification=Hiden, Uchujutsu, Kinjutsu, |jutsu type= |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ace Korimachi |hand signs=Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Incarnation of the Existential Phenomenon (化身実存的現象, Keshin Jitsuzontekigenshō) is a unique technique developed by Ace Korimachi that allows him to bend the realms of existence and nonexistence to his whim, making the impossible possible within his personal domain. Overview Attributes When activated, the user's muscularity is increased to a surreal extent as the user's muscles become abnormally powerful and their joints abnormally flexible, providing an above superhuman increase in strength, thinking speed, movement speed and evasive capabilities. This grants the user almost lethal punch force concerning , as a single punch is capable of causing a multitude of fractures within a stuck bone. The user also gains the ability to sense anything around them. Alongside this, the user also gains the ability see and time their own movements to the within others bodies, allowing them to hide within the and of multiple targets simultaneously. This allows the user to effectively keep themselves out of a target's vision completely, while remaining imperceptible and unseen to anyone around him. This effectively makes any and all forms of sensory useless against him, as not even those capable of sensing the nonexistent can sense or perceive him. Contact sensory methods aren't triggered with this technique active as well, as no form of sensory can detect him. In other-words, he is omnipotent in terms of sensory methods in any form. Even dojutsu with extreme acuity such as the only catch brief, extremely blurry glimpses of the user in movement, when the user isn't evading their senses.. Even in extremely confined spaces, if being looked at the user appears as a constant, extremely distorted blur. Once direct eye contact with the user of this technique is broken, the target has approximately 10 seconds to reestablish direct contact with them before the user regains control of their locational and temporal existence. Afterwards, the target has approximately 10 seconds to reestablish direct eye contact before the user's existence is systematically wiped from the minds, memories and existece of said targets. At any given instance, the user is aware of all entities looking at them, as well as from what location and orientation they are looking from. The user can also tell where on their own body the target is looking at as well. This allows the user to see through optical illusions or techniques used to disguise the enemies location. When active, the user is able to control their state of existence, effectively rendering them omnipresent, being capable of existing everywhere, everywhen and nowhere simultaneously. Alongside this, the user can quite literally blend illusion and reality at a whim, allowing them to turn one into the other and vice versa, though this disables their ability to become uncatchable and hit any desired target. This effect is innate and is the most frightening aspect of the technique, given its potentially immense applications, on and off the battlefield. Because the technique boosts the user's senses and bodily capabilities to such a high state, they gain two unique attributes. First, the user is capable of always finding and catching its target. This makes the user the perfect tracker, as they can focus on said object or entity and be drawn to its location, regardless of location or time, allowing them to know where and when said target is. By using this supplementary ability in an offensive manner, the user is capable of always hitting a target, regardless of defensive effects, location or time. Secondly, the user is capable of always evading anything seeking to find it and is incapable of being caught. This makes the user the perfect spy, as they can will it and never be caught. Using this supplementary ability in an offensive manner allows the user to evade any attack, regardless of its effects, location or time. Using both supplementary abilities in unison blends both effects. Third of all, the technique allows for the possession of individuals, not unlike the Spirit Transformation Technique. Being able to control his own existence and location at will, Ace is able to appear within the consciousness of a target at will, allowing him to influence their thoughts, actions and will. Additionally, he can enter the body of a desired target, similar to that of a spirit. This allows him to possess and override the will of a target. Using his ability to alter the energetic and atomic makeup of himself, he can directly disable the current actions of the target, even going as far as manipulating their body in any way he sees fit. When possessing an individual, Ace is able to access their memories, techniques and abilities. As long as he is in possession of someone, they won't be able to recall anything that occurred while they are possessed, making the technique one of complete secrecy. Ace normally keeps this techniques use autonomous, though he is known to apply it to his puppets and clones in battle, making them a nearly unconquerable force of nature. Drawbacks *The first drawback of the technique is that upon being observed for a specific amount of time by a person the user is targeting, the user's omnipresent-like nature is rendered inactive. It will remain inactive until the target breaks eye contact with the user. Alternatively, if an object comes between the target and the area on the user they are observing, the user will instantaneously vanish. Because the user themselves can forcefully put an object between themselves and a target to block their vision and subsequently reactivate the techniques effect, the opponent will always be at a potential disadvantage. Despite this, Ace's natural speed is able to offset and even eliminate the weakness concerning the target keeping eye contact with the user. * Trivia *This technique was inspired by several creatures of lore and legend, such as the Teumessian Fox, the Hidebehind, and the Laelaps Hound.